


Messengers of the Revolution

by projectml



Series: Project: Bastille Day 2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, project bastille day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Bastille AU for Project: Bastille Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel cleared his throat as he set a stack of papers on the table. Adrien had to squint to see the sloppy handwriting in the light of the single candle, barely making out the first few sentences.

“Look it over during the daytime, with better lighting. It’s just details of the protest I plan to sort out.”

Adrien looked up from the table, “and what exactly is it about this time?” his green eyes shimmered in the fire’s flickering light.

His father sighed, “A popular request, a protest about the hunger crisis with the decreasing middle class.”

The two looked at the bread loaf in front of them, compliments from the Dupen-Cheng family. Suddenly Adrien no longer felt hungry as he remembered the people who hadn’t had a meal in weeks.

“That’s good. It’s time we started having food back in the stomachs of the people.”

Gabriel smiled at him tiredly, “exactly.”

“You look more tired than usual tonight,” Adrien himself could understand the weary feeling, “Is something wrong?”

The older man sighed, looking beyond his years and in need of rest. 

“It’s nothing. Let’s go over what route you should take tomorrow.”

Adrien let out a sigh of his own. His father, always closed off and business-like, yet he still held the weight of the world on his shoulders insisting no one should help him. Was this selflessness or selfishness? Was he not allowing others to care because he disliked it, or simply taking the responsibility on his own to not burden anyone?

Keeping it all to himself, and acting like that did anyone good. Ah it pissed Adrien off sometimes. He could barely get his father to talk to him as Chat Noir (and even that took a lot of pushing and pulling), and had even less luck as Adrien.

“Are you listening? This is extremely important for your safety. If you go down the wrong alley and are spotted or corner… then there’s no doubt they’ll shoot you on spot. You’ve made quite the price for your head.”

Adrien nodded indifferently, “Yeah, I’m listening.” He grinned to himself, “Besides they haven’t caught me thus far, now have they?”

Gabriel scowled, “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.” 

The man let out a soft sigh as he cleaned the grime from his glasses, “You act just like my son sometimes.”

The blond’s mind held up a red flag. Coughing lightly, Adrien leaned into the table.

“How so?”   


Gabriel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “You’re both cheeky young boys who are too involved in the politics.”

The messenger stopped himself from choking on his spit, “I- er- didn’t know your son was involved in this kind of thing.”

“Well,” Gabriel looked at the candle, his blue eyes reflecting the flame, “I’d never let him do what you do- running around and all. However, he always is asking me about what’s going on. Seems like he gets all this information from somewhere, but I have no idea where.”

Adrien laughed nervously, “A-ha… right.” The imaginary alarm in his head was blaring to get out of this conversation.

Gabriel seemed to notice his discomfort, “Anyways, let’s start planning your route and such.”

Nodding, Adrien leaned back in his seat. He was half listening to his father’s plan, and half day dreaming. Tomorrow would no doubt be a long day.

* * *

It was early morning when the bell above the bakery door let out a light ring, signaling to the people inside a customer had arrived.

In stepped a young woman, her eyes intelligent and hair unruly. A small smile played on her lips as she walked up to the counter, 

“Helloo?” The girl hollered out, lightly tapping the counter as she did so.

“Coming!” A voice call from the second floor, footsteps following shortly after. 

Down from the stairs descended a charming looking girl,named Marinette, with ebony hair that seemed to have a blue glint from the sunlight and was tied into ponytails. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue, and swimming with joy. Her outfit was nothing special, and an apron stained with flour and eggs covered the majority of the front of her ankle-length skirt.  

Marinette jumped down the last step, running to embrace her friend in a large bear hug. The other girl laughed with a familiar friendlessness Marinette had missed. 

“Alya, it’s been so long! How are you, gosh you look amazing! How come you never sent me any letters? Do you know how lonely it’s been here, Adrien and Nino are busy doing who knows, and not to mention-” The hyper girl was cut off as her friend put a finger up, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Marinette, girl  _ breathe _ .” 

The blue-haired girl laughed softly, “Right, right.” Her gaze softened, “So how are you?”

Alya smiled, “I’ve been well, and I have plenty to tell you about my travels.”

“Good! I plan to make you tell me it all. Here, sit down- I’ll get you something to drink. Would you like any sweets?”

The brunette waved her hand, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Marinette smiled, “So,” The two girls  sat at the table nearby the window, “Tell me everything.”

“Alright, alright!” Alya laughed, “When I was visiting my Uncle’s farm I had to milk the cow and all that stuff, not to mention my cousin showed me how to gather the eggs without getting attacked by the chickens.”

“Oh gosh, I hate collecting eggs. Our hens are the worst.”

“My cousins might have you topped, look at this!” The brunette rolled up her sleeve, reliving bite and scratch marks.

Marinette’s blue eyes went wide, “Woah, are you alright?”

Alya nodded, “We cleaned it up right away, so nothing got infected. Gosh- I have yet to tell you of the best part.”

“Best part?”

“Yup! So when I was down feeding the goats and all, this guy and his kid come up and they start asking me for food.”

Marinette leans into the table, showing her full interest.

“So I tell him to wait there, and I come back with some bread. It was supposed to be my breakfast but they look like they needed it- anyways so I give him the bread and he gives the whole thing to his child.”

“Was it a whole loaf?”

Alya nods, “Yeah, and so his hands it to his kid- and girl, I’ve never seen a kid with bigger eyes. The little guy looked like he hadn’t seen anything in months.”

“He probably hasn’t.” Marinette leaned her cheek on her hand, “You know how things have been.”

The brunette looks troubled as she pushes her hands against the table, “No, but Marinette I knew it was happening, but I’ve never seen it before. It made it more real, y’know? The fact the man gave the kid all the food, and then the kid looking so hungry and guilty- I don’t know it just struck something in me.”

The blue-eyed girl nodded, “I see what you mean. Every time people come by asking for food my dad can’t turn them down- especially the kids. It takes a toll on the bakery though, giving away all the free food. We still have to buy supplies, but it’s not like the King cares about us.”

“Mhm, that’s exactly my point. See, after that I started reading and listening for any information about the revolution and anything going on. Girl, you won’t believe what I found.”

“What?”

Alya leaned back in her chair, “I read a bunch of papers about ‘Chat Noir’, he’s some guy who goes around and tells everyone when the protests are. Apparently the guards haven’t been able to catch him- and get this! He wears freaking cat ears, Marinette. Cat ears!”

The brunette exploded into laughed, which Marinette joined into.

“N-no way. Don’t tell me he wears a tail too?”

Alya nodded, and the girls went into another fit of giggles.

“I have to say though,” Alya began after their laughter calmed down, “It is quite admirable to do that. I suppose even though his style is bit… funny, his intentions are pure.”

Marinette chewed on her thumb, “It must be hard spreading all that information by yourself in so many different area’s.”

Alya hummed in agreement, “Seriously, and dogging all of the guards. I wouldn’t be able to do it that’s for sure.”

The blue-eyed girl looked out the window, the gears in her mind turning. 

“I wonder…” Her voice trailed off as she went deeper into her mind, her eyes caught on the ladybug that landed on the plants right outside the window.

“What’s that?” Alya’s voice brought the girl back to reality.

Marinette jumped in her seat, a light going off in her mind,

“Ah, nothing! Actually, I just remembered I have something I have to do.”

The brunette stood from her seat, “Well, it’s about time I got home anyways. It was good to see you.”

“You too, Alya. You should come by more often!”

Alya laughed, “You too!” She hugged Marinette before heading out the door, “Don’t be a stranger!”

“I won’t!” Marinette called out after her. 

As the door jingled shut, Marinette scampered up to her room. With steady hands she pulled out her sewing kit, along with an old dress and some different materials. With her smooth hands she straightened out the bright red material before setting the darker ebony material on top of it. For a second the girl stopped, her hands hesitating as she cut the black material in a few circles.

“I wonder…” Marinette hummed out loud to herself as she stringed the thread through the needle, “If it’s easier to deliver messages with two people?”

* * *

 

 

Marinette’s stomach let out a growl, but she ignored it once more. Her fingers were covered in bandages from poking herself with her needle. She finally set the outcome of the last hour or so down. It wasn’t much, or anything fancy. A knee length dress with puffy sleeves. The torso was a leathery material colored bright red with scattered black spots, and the skirt a more flowy material, but also in the same bright red. The sleeves stayed white, for she ran out of red cloth, however she added a white sash at the waist, and even managed to make gloves.

The blue-eyed girl looked at her creation, before picking up the most important part. A painted red mask, that had dried some time ago. 

Perhaps it was a bit silly, a ladybug inspired outfit. Marinette shook her head. A ladybug stood for good luck, so surely it would bring good luck to the people in her town. Setting the mask down gently, Marinette stood up and stretched. 

The sound of the bell jingled from downstairs, causing Marinette to let out a groan. She cracked her knuckles before heading down the steps.

“I’m coming!”

Reaching the bottom, her blue-eyes met her favorite green ones. Stumbling, Marinette grabbed onto the front counter nervously.

“A-adrien!” Her stutter gave her away immediately, and her face quickly grew cherry red. 

The blond boy smiled at her with his stupidly perfect teeth, and his dimples on the side of each cheek. Oh no, Marinette thought to herself, he’s cute today too.

“Hey Marinette.” He looked to her white knuckled grip on the counter, “Uh, are you alright?”

The blue-eyed girl jumped up straight, “Oh course! A-ha, why wouldn’t I be- after all you're here so…” 

Both of the teen’s eyes went wide at her statement,

“Uhm- I mean because t-the shop is so empty u-uhm…” 

Adrien let out an awkward laugh, “Aha, right. Actually, I came to ask you for a favor.”

“Huh, a favor?” Marinette stood up, letting her grip on the counter go, “Sure, what do you need?”

His eyes darted around the room, “I need you to bring something to the plaza’s fountain. Or actually its for a friend of mine… can you keep a secret?”

Marinette nodded wordlessly.

“It’s for my friend Chat Noir. Have you heard of him?”

A few seconds on the clock ticked by before the words registered in Marinette’s mind.

“EHHH?” 

Adrien quickly rushed forward, shushing his friend with haste.

“Shhhh! Marinette don’t tell anyone alright?”

The ebony haired girl looked into her friend’s eyes. 

“I won’t, but why do you need  _ me  _ to deliver it?”

The blond seemed to go quiet for a while before he snapped his fingers, “You see, Chat Noir gave it to me so I would deliver it to him, but since my father is going to be home I won’t be able to give it to him.”

Adrien sweated as Marinette gave him a skeptical glance. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want his dad finding out the reason he had the papers was because he was Chat Noir, and thus he couldn’t bring them home when his dad was there, so now he had to ask her to deliver them to himself but dressed up in a cat costume?

“You said Chat Noir is going to be there?”

The green-eyed boy’s gaze shot up, “Y-yes?”

“Alright I supposed I could manage to get them to him. When?”

Adrien sighed with relief, “Thank you! Around five would be good, if you can manage that.”

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, “Five? That’s no good, I’m not supposed to go out after four thirty.”

The blond deflated, “Ah? Is that so. I see-”

Marinette held up a finger, “Wait! I actually have a- uh-  _ friend  _ that can deliver it! She’s been wanting to meet Chat Noir anyways- yeah…”

“You do?” Adrien felt hopeful once more, his eyes lighting up in relief.

“Yeah, I’ll tell her to go there. Don’t worry, she’ll keep it a secret.”

The boy let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you Marinette, you don’t know how much this helps me.”

The ebony haired girl blushed, “N-no problem.”

Adrien handed her a small stack of papers, “It’s really important you don’t share this with anyone, okay?”

Marinette nodded.

“Well, thank you again. I’ll be off then, and remember- don’t read it.” Adrien waved before trailing out of the bakery. 

Marinette clutched the papers to her chest, “Yeah,” She swooned dreamily, “Bye bye…” 

She couldn’t contain a small squeal of childishness. After all, her childhood crush had just asked her for a favor! Though, it was true she wasn’t supposed to go out after four thirty, it wasn’t like Ladybug couldn’t… and anyways this was her chance to help Chat Noir!

Who would’ve thought Adrien was friends with him? She was right, a ladybug does bring luck!

* * *

 

As Adrien walked out, the air’s cold breeze hit him. He wasn’t sure if it was wrong to get Marinette involved in ‘Chat Noir’s’ business, but at this point he didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t sure who else to ask, and he didn’t know how he would be able to hide the papers from his dad. Their house wasn’t all that big, and besides his father would instantly recognize the papers he gave to Chat Noir… in short it would be a huge mess Adrien didn’t want to go through.

When he got home, his father was already there reading the paper.

“Adrien? Where have you been?” The man took off his glasses and cleaned them using his shirt.

“I went to go visit Marinette.” There was no reason to lie, it was innocent enough.

“Tom’s daughter?”

Adrien nodded silently.

“Huh, sometimes I forget Tom already has a daughter. She’s your age too isn’t she?”

The blond nodded again, “Yeah.”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

“I see.” 

The natural silence fell between the two, it wasn’t uncommon for them to run out of things to talk about… it was actually more likely than them having an actual conversation lasting for more than twenty minutes.

“So uh…” Adrien shuffled from foot to foot, “What’s going on in the news lately?”

Gabriel gave his son a confused stare, before looking down and realizing he indeed had the paper in his hand.

Adrien’s father laughed, “I actually don’t know, I wasn’t really reading it as much as I was just spacing out.”

“Got something on your mind?”

Gabriel chuckled at his son, “I always do.”

Adrien stood silent for a moment. Perhaps he shouldn't bug his father right now… he seemed out of it. Well, a one-man planned protest did take a lot of work. Even with ‘Chat Noir’ going out and doing the advertising. 

“I think I’ll go to sleep early tonight.” Adrien spoke, heading off towards his room.

Gabriel looked after his son, “Right. Good night, Adrien.”

The blonde disappeared into his room, his eye immediately going to the clock on his nightstand. It was almost time for him to meet Marinette’s friend. Looking over at his closet he swung the door open, revealing a smaller box sitting underneath piles of clothes. Once he opened the small wooden box, his fingers hit his normal costume. He quickly slipped into the trousers and dress shirt, along with clipping on the ears and belt tail. 

Finally his hands held onto the mask, and he carefully slipped it over his head, trying to not bend the ears.

Adrien climbed out the single window in his room, not after stuffing his pillows under his bed sheets of course. 

As he walked down the streets he began to recall why he started being Chat Noir in the first place. He remembered his father stressing out for a month non-stop. Not even taking the time to eat. Whenever he asked about it, he would easily get brushed off, and whenever he volunteered to help his father dismissed him.

One day when his father was coming back late, he decided to go for a walk. For a moment, under the sheet of the night sky he felt invincible, that is of course until a black cat had slinked by and scared him shitless. However, as he watched the cat be completely unfazed by Adrien’s squeaky cry of terror, he felt admiration. The way is smoothly moved, and dipped into the shadows. Before it completely disappeared from view it turned around, it's shining green eyes glimmered and Adrien swear it smirked at him. Sneaky bastard. 

Since that moment Adrien felt appreciation for the animal. He wanted to be the one slinking into the night, with a smirk of triumph. The mask he wore gave him the freedom to do so. The ears and tail were just for design… it’s not like Adrien wanted to go full out because he thought it was cool or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Bastille AU for Project: Bastille Day 2016.

Marinette pulled on her outfit, sneaking a peek outside her room to confirm her parents still weren’t back from buying supplies. Pacing around her room, she managed to build up the courage to stuff her normal clothes and pillow under her bed sheets. With that done she argued with herself if she should go out the window, or through the back door.

“Come on Marinette! If you go out the window you’ll get hurt, this is the second story.” She walked over to her door before letting out a groan, “But it’s under the cover of the tree. If I go out the backdoor I’ll be seen if anyone is out there... “

The ebony haired girl held her head in her gloved hands, “Okay- If I continue to sneak out I won’t be able to use the backdoor because my parent’s will be home but…”

Marinette moves to the window and looks down, gulping she opens the window, “It’s so high up.”

Slapping her cheeks with her hands she took a deep breath, “Come on Marinette, you can do it… you can do it…” The blue-eyed girl let out a soft whine as she moved through the window, her feet now dangling. Shutting her eyes tight she lept out, managing to land without getting hurt.

Standing up straight, and a tab bit wobbly, she dusted off her skirt, “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

With that declaration the girl ran off to the plaza she was told to meet Chat Noir at. She had gotten there, only slightly out of breath, and noticed no one was there yet. Looking around she noticed the tower clock saying she was actually a little late.

Did he leave? Marinette bit her thumb in deep thought. Perhaps he was in a rush? Or maybe he himself is late.

“Why hello M’lady,” A sweet voice came from behind Marinette. In a flash, Marinette was five feet away, facing the person with her hands in a defensive position.

Her stance immediately dropped, however, when she saw strange cat ears on top of a head of blond hair. Her eyes met with glowing green ones, her curiosity picking up at the green film covering the whites of his eyes. In his hands he held in tail in an uncaring manner, and a light smirk was on his face.

“I’m guessing you’re Marinette’s friend, no?” His voice was like a purr. Marinette nodded.

“They call me Ladybug.” She held her hand out for him to shake.

Chat Noir approached cautiously, his green eyes burning into her blue ones.

“They?” To Marinette’s surprize he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. She quickly took back her hand, a light blush on her cheeks. Adrien didn’t mention anything about Chat Noir being a flirting tom cat…

“Y-yes. I actually came to help you!” Marinette tried her best to stand tall, her grip on the envelope of papers tightening.

The cat seemed to be interested, as he tilted his head to the side- urging her to continue.

“Uhm… You see I’m really just a normal person, but when I see the things going on… I want to help! It can’t be easy delivering all this news by yourself, correct?”

The blonde waved his tail in a circular motion.

“Well, it’s certainly not _easy_. How can I trust you?” Adrien was taken off guard by the girl in front of him. He could admire her courage however.

“You know and trust Adrien, no?” Chat Noir nodded, “Well, he trusted Marinette to intrust me with this.”

Marinette revealed the envelope she had been hiding behind her back. Immediately, Chat Noir’s eyes landed on the papers.

“Did you look?”

Marinette shook her head, handing the papers over to him. Her eyes staring a bit too long at the claws on his gloves.

“I see…” Adrien was thinking everything over. It’s true he trusted Marinette with these papers, but when she said she would have a friend deliver it he grew nervous. It was a miracle he had gotten them back.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug’s voice gained his attention, “Do you trust Adrien?”

It took everything to stop the blond from laughing. Instead he let out a light chuckle,

“Of course.”

Ladybug locked her blue eyes onto his. Chat Noir found himself mesmerized, they kind of reminded him of-

“Then trust me. You trusted Adrien with the papers, and he trusted Marinette, who trusted me. Here they are, back in your hands. You can trust me.”

Adrien opened the envelope, his gloves hands pulling out a stack of papers.

He trusted Marinette because she was kind and smart. He knew she was one to stick to her word, and that's why he asked her. He couldn’t say he knew anything about Ladybug… but Marinette wouldn’t send him someone untrustworthy.

“Alright,” he divided the stack into half, holding it out to the girl in front of him, “Partners then.”

Her blue eyes went wide, “Really?”

Adrien nodded, “You’ll have to meet Gabriel Agreste after we deliver these, but you’re right. It’s difficult delivering so many flyers by myself.”

Marinette smiled, “You won’t regret this, I promise!”

“Then let’s get going, I’ll explain how this works as we walk.”

“Right!” Marinette trotted after Chat Noir as he slinked away into the shadows. This was her chance to make a difference! She could really do something after all!

* * *

Months of teamwork passed by. It took some convincing, but when Gabriel agreed to let Ladybug help, things began to spread faster.

With two people being able to cover a neighborhood faster, the duo managed to cover area’s Chat Noir barely hit by himself, and more.

Within the months of working together, they often would get into tight situations. The two developed a teamwork like no other. However, even with the trust they had built the two agreed to keep their identities quiet. That way, even if they were captured, it couldn’t be tortured out of them.

Chat Noir developed quite the crush as well… He often made flirty remarks in the wrong moments, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes or scold him. Marinette never imagined the messenger Chat Noir, was one of the childish people she’s met. Though, she supposed he could be charming in his own ways. She surely wouldn’t trade his teamwork for anyone else.

Adrien visited Marinette every now and then, causing the ebony haired girl to explode into a mess of stutters and clumsiness. He would often try asking how she knew Ladybug, but the girl would awkwardly laugh it off with some excuse.

Something that was new to Chat Noir was protests without Gabriel. Ladybug managed to convince Gabriel to let the two of them hold their own protest, and after a weeks of convincing he agreed. It was a major success, and got parts of the town that were previously uninvolved to participate in the movement.

Protests with Ladybug and Chat Noir became increasingly common, along with their fame. The price above the duo’s head grew, and king’s men often tried capturing them. They usually dodged them easily, but one day a new general was established.

Just like them, he wore a mask. However, his outfit was more elegant- as if to flaunt he worked under the king. The people feared and hated him. He called himself Hawkmoth, and his trained group of soldiers had been called Akuma’s.

The soldiers he trained made things more difficult for Ladybug and Chat Noir, however they managed to prevail.

Things were difficult as always, but the revolution was quickly picking up. Gabriel had his eyes set on a location, the two teens knew that for sure. However, he kept it a secret for now, saying at the moment it wasn’t practical. That they needed more time to build a movement, even bigger than the one they had now.

* * *

Adrien looked at Ladybug with respect. Her eyes shone as she stood in front of the crowd, hearing them chant for their freedom. She felt exactly what he did. The movement was growing. Gabriel agreed it was only a matter of time before they could go into something bigger.

Today’s rally was massive. Adrien wasn’t sure how many people had turned up, however, with all the flyer he and Ladybug delivered he wasn’t surprised.

Ladybug had stepped back next to Chat Noir, her part finished. She would usually remind the people that while the King is eating, getting fat and full, the people were hungry. Bakery’s were being robbed left and right because the King couldn’t feed his people.

She had a way about her that inspired people to strive for better.

Adrien was about to step forward when an arm tugged him back, just in time before a dagger whizzed past his face. The crowd broke into chaos. People began screaming ‘Akuma’s!’ and scattering in different directions.

The duo broke off in a run, however, they were met with a wall of soldiers dressed in purple stained armor. Swords and guns in their hands, pointed to the two messengers. Akuma’s.

Adrien froze, he could feel Ladybug tense next to him as well. They never faced this many before…

Ladybug leaned closer to the blond, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

“On three, we run. You go left, I’ll go right. We circle around behind them and make a break for it.”

From behind them he could hear the people fighting back, and no doubt his Father would be here soon. Chat Noir nodded.

“DO NOT MOVE. REBELS WILL BE TAKEN TO PRISON FOR GOING AGAINST THE KING.” One of the Akuma’s spoke in a loud voice, making it harder for Adrien to hear Ladybug’s voice.

“One…”

“WE HAVE PERMISSION TO SHOOT REBELS ON SIGHT.”

“Two…”

“CAPTURE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ALIVE. HAWKMOTHS ORDERS.”

“Three!”

The two scampered into two directions, causing the soldiers to split up into to. As planned they circled behind the group, easily getting lost in the crowd. The two quickly shoved their way through people and soldiers. Their plan was to get reinforcements to help fight this battle.

Adrien caught a glimpse of red and headed towards it. A few meters away was Ladybug, cornered in a mass of Akuma’s. Before he could make his way to help his partner, a heavy object crashed into the back of his head.

Crumbling to the floor with blurry vision he saw the Akuma’s overpowering his partner. Rough hands hoisted him up, tying his hands behind him and shoving him to his feet. Everything was spinning as he was dragged back to the stage he has fled moments before. The etched screams of people being slaughtered burned in his head, but he was a moment away from blacking out.

Dots clouded his vision, but not enough for him to not notice his partner being shoved next to him. And not enough for him to see his father storming in with a group of men and women.

“Chat Noir!” His head throbbed intensely, the voice of Ladybug seeming so far despite them being so close. “What did you do to him?!” Her voice was demanding and shrill.

His eyes burned as a hand gripped him by his hair, forcing him to look directly into the sun. Everything was blobs of color, but he would never forget what Hawkmoth looked like.

“Ah, Chat Noir. How nice of you to be so compliant today, unlike yout female counterpart.”

His mouth opened in attempt to say something back with a sneer, but he couldn’t force himself to say that sounded close to a proper sentence. Instead he managed a , “Fuuuuuook yuuuu.”

Hawkmoth let out a laugh, dropping his grip on the boy, causing him to crumble back to the floor.

Two akumas quickly picked him back up, though his head remanded dropping.

Ladybug on the other hand was squirming and kicking, her state in much better conditioned than Chat Noir’s. Marinette grew more and more worried about his partner as he struggled to stand. His face was pale and he seemed out of it.

“What did you do?!” Marinette swung her leg into the crotch of the akuma holding her. Taking the moment of release she spun around, only to be tackled by three more. The three held her upright next to Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth stepped in front of her.

“Ladybug, Ladybug…” He tsked at her, shaking his head. “I do wonder what girl is behind that mask of yours. So much fire for one young girl, no?”

Marinette spit at him, but again he only laughed.

“Remove their masks.” His voice was calm and menacing.

Marinette twisted as a hand reached for her mask, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Gabriel Agreste pushing through the crowd of Akuma’s with his rebellion force.

Then she felt the light fabric that covered her face being torn off. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt bare. To her right she heard a soft voice,

“Marinette?” Turning her head to the voice, her eyes widened.

No. This wasn’t happening. This isn’t how it was supposed to turn out. Not him.

“Adrien?!”

The blond collapsed to the floor as soon as the Akuma holding him let go of it’s grip.

Gabriel’s head turned to the voice of Ladybug. His blood running cold at the sight of not Chat Noir, but his son lying on floor of the platform.

“FULL FORCE AHEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME?!” His shout was loud and demanding, and with his command the men and woman of the rebel force fought harder.

“Lock them in Bastille prison. Get any information you can out of them. Now go!” Hawkmoths words were sharp and quick as he noticed his army being defeated slowly but surely.

* * *

Marinette sat in the cell corner, her blue eyes not leaving Adrien’s sleeping form. Why him? Why would he do this, how could he put himself in that much danger?

Her mind went back to the times he jumped in front of her when they encountered an Akuma. Tears began to fill her eyes.

“Come on Adrien, wake up…” She softly touched his shoulder, relieved to feel warmth as she did so.

The blond stirred, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth setting into a grimace.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was soft, her hands were cold and smooth.

Adrien opened his eyes, taking a moment to gather his surroundings. His head was splitting in agony, and it took all his energy to sit up.

His eyes stayed on Marinette, but he couldn’t manage to move his mouth yet. The migraine was like a knife cutting into his brain and it spread from his temple to his jaw.

“I didn’t think you’d wake up- I was so scared.” Marinette put her head into her hands, mumbling ‘thank God’ over and over again.

When the ebony girl looked up she noticed his pained expression and worry overtook her features.

“What did they do to you? You’ve been completely passed out for a day.”

Adrien raised a hand to his head, “Something hit…my head...” He blew out a deep breath. His mind went into a frenzy of pain as he moved his mouth to speak.

Marinette quickly went to his side, her hands resting on his head. A bump the size of a small muffin had formed on the back of his head, and feeling this- the girl bit her lip in concern.

“We really need to get you to a doctor…”

“Oh? He needs a visit to the doctor you say? Why… how lucky, we happen to have a doctor here!” Hawkmoths voice made the two give an expression of pure hate towards him. The old man laughed.

“Don’t be so mean, here I am offering for him to see a doctor.” As he finished his sentence, two Akuma’s opened the cell door. One held back Marinette, while the other dragged Adrien out of the cell.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF HIM!”

Adrien’s world began to spin, a result from him standing to quickly. He felt powerless as he was dragged away, gagging from the intense pain.

* * *

By the time the guards hauled Adrien back to the cell Marinette wasn’t sure if he was alive or not. The dropped his body into a lump at the door of the cell, kicking his unmoving body in before shutting the door.

Marinette held her breath. This wasn’t happening. Just a minute ago she was Ladybug and he was Chat Noir. Infamous messengers of the revolution. A team of two that always managed to get out of sticky situations. Their luck was bottomless. _Their luck was supposed to be bottomless_.

That luck had run out.

Pushing the loose strands of ebony-hair out of her face, Marinette crawled forward. The first thing she did when she reached her friend- her partner- was check if he was still alive. It was a moment she never imagined them in. She pressed two fingers under his jaw, and waited. She held her breath as time passed slowly, she wasn’t sure if her breathing would be loud enough for her to miss the faint heartbeat.

Marinette couldn’t imagine a life without him. As Adrien he was a friend. Someone who visited often and gave her insights on designs. He was someone who gave her butterflies and complimented her blueberry crumble nut muffins even when she burnt the sides. He was more than just that though… he was also Chat Noir. The only person she would trust her life with. Her partner who always knew when she was upset, who always knew how to cheer her up.

He was the best at making her smile… but yet here she was, her eyes with tears and her lips pulled down in worry. How could she smile if he wasn’t there to tell her a cheesy joke?

That’s when she felt it. Her eyes shot open wide, the tears cascading down her pale face. His heartbeat was weaker than a newborn infant, _but it was there_.

She let out something of a laugh and a sob, rearranging herself so his head could rest in her lap. Her eyes carefully looked away from the cut material in his costume- or the angry red marks on his skin. The torture deceives were a whisper among the town for as along as she could remember. No one was said to survive, but Marinette knew he was stronger.

They would take her next no doubt, but she wouldn’t break either.

After a few hours of sitting in the dark, her eyelids grew heavy. The cells darkness made it impossible for her to see more than what was directly in front of her. The boy in her lap had become an outline. For a while, Marinette wondered where the guard had went, but now she didn’t care. His head could be on a spike for all she minded.

* * *

The sound was the first thing that woke her up, but it was the smell that cause her to heave on her empty stomach. She covered her mouth and looked at the single archer’s window in confusion. The light from the sun fought to creep through the opening in the window, barely casting enough light for Marinette to see the entire room. It was enough. She carefully sat Adrien against the wall, pushing aside her troublesome thoughts when she saw he didn’t wake up.

Moving to the cell bars she shook them, dust fell and it let out an old creaking noise, but it didn’t budge. With the strength she had in her she slammed her hip into the iron bars. They wobbled and groaned, giving in slowly. She looked to the window through the bars. She could hear the screaming of the rebels.

They were here. No doubt that’s why the guard had left yesterday, he was fleeing. Marinette let out a laugh of triumph despite her situation.

“You cannot outpower the will of freedom, Hawkmoth!”

“Marinette?! Is that you?” A voice familiar to her called out from the staircase.

Marinette’s heart pounded with joy and anticipation,

“Alya?! I’m up here! Hurry- Adrien is hurt!”

Two sets of feet pounded up the staircase, and soon enough Marinette was eye-to-eye with her best friend Alya, and surprisingly Nino.

“Ah I’m so glad you’re okay!” Alya let out a cry of relief as Nino went straight to the door and used a crowbar to break it open.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay too- but how?”

Nino put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder and smiled, “Gabriel wasn’t going to sit still after his son was taken in.”

The ebony haired girl smiled back, before she turned back to the boy she had left against the wall.

“I need help getting him out of here. He hasn’t woken up since they brought him back yesterday.”

Nino walked over and slung Adrien’s arm over his shoulder. Marinette did the same.

“I still can not believe YOU TWO are Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Alya said as they reached the end of the stairs, and held the door open for Nino and Marinette as they guided Adrien out of the Bastille.

The light hit Marinette suddenly enough to make her eyes tear up.

“Yeah…” She let out a cough, “It’s a bit surprising, huh?”

Alya gave her a worried look, “You okay, Marinette?”

The ebony-haired girl shook her head with a smile, “Let’s just get Adrien to a doctor.”

Nino and Alya exchanged glances, before continuing on their way.

Marinette felt her knees growing weak, but when she looked back she saw Gabriel standing at the top of a pile of rubble, his hands raised in victory.

“TODAY MARKS THE FALL OF THE KING’S TYRANNY! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA!”

The crowd was shouting with glee and new found fire sparked inside of them. Marinette felt it, she was sure her friends had as well. 

“Adrien…” She whispered softly, almost to herself, “We did it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU by purr-cat-stinate of Tumblr & lishy-lu of Tumblr
> 
> Written by purr-cat-stinate of Tumblr
> 
> http://purr-cat-stinate.tumblr.com  
> http://lishy-lu.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> AU by purr-cat-stinate of Tumblr & lishy-lu of Tumblr
> 
> Written by purr-cat-stinate of Tumblr
> 
> http://purr-cat-stinate.tumblr.com  
> http://lishy-lu.tumblr.com


End file.
